


Stranger Fangs

by lithelle, NoLongerBunny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Stop Akira 2k17, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithelle/pseuds/lithelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerBunny/pseuds/NoLongerBunny
Summary: Akira discovers he has a thing for danger. Oh, and also vampires. That too. After all, what's Halloween without a monster in the room?





	Stranger Fangs

 

A downpour of artificial sweetener and food coloring clattered unceremoniously to the booth in LeBlanc the Phantom Thieves were all currently crammed into. 

“Ann, do we really need all these for just a meeting—“ As usual, Makoto made a valiant attempt to be the voice of reason in the face of such bright and probably tooth-rotting array of snacks, but Ryuji was already reaching across her to grab at a pack of cookies from the treats splayed before them. 

“Aw sick, they have pumpkin flavor now!”

“They’ve had pumpkin flavor for almost a month, Ryuji!”

Makoto opened her mouth to protest, only to close it again and shake her head with a small smile as Yusuke and Futaba popped open a bat-adorned package of Pocky, toasting the sticks together as if they were the finest of wines.

Ann smiled brightly, rosy cheeks from the autumn chill outside only accentuating her pretty and persuasive features. “It’s almost Halloween! We have to celebrate somehow.” she chirped in explanation, and that was that.

Akira reached for a pack of gummies boasting their new seasonal mystery flavor. A sugar high wasn’t going to help them come up with a plan to dodge Niijima-san’s arrest warrant or the detective-maybe-traitor pressed flush beside him, but it wouldn’t hurt, either. (Being knee-to-knee and shoulder-to-shoulder with the boy whose frequent visits to LeBlanc made Akira’s heart flutter didn’t actually hurt, either. At least for now. Akira made a mental tic to work through those feelings sooner rather than later.)

In the meantime, he popped a gummy in his mouth — lemon lime. It _was_ almost Halloween, after all.

Akechi sat up straighter and the prim-and-proper smile plastered on his face for polite appearances did nothing to disguise the pointed passive aggression in his voice. “Well, now that’s settled, shall we get back to discussing the topic at hand?”

Ryuji leaned back, about two and a half pumpkin oreos stuffed in his mouth. “Relax, dude. If we’re gonna be workin’’ as a team, we should hang a bit too. Get to know you.”

“For once, Ryuji’s right.” Morgana hopped up and sniffed at the pile, before settling beside Haru for skritches far sweeter and significantly less deadly to totally-actually-human felines.

“Do you ever do anything to celebrate Halloween, Akechi-san?” Haru offered, voice warm and sweet though her eyes betrayed something much more prickly and fierce.

Another gummy, and Akira made a face. Grape. There was a lot of betrayal going on around this table today, actually.

“Oh no. I’m far too busy with work and school” — and covert Metaverse escapades — “to make time to celebrate a children’s holiday.”

“It’s not just for kids!” Ann pouted, before tending to the chocolate bar she’d been nursing.

Makoto sighed, finally relenting and picking a snack herself. “I’m surprised how you handle it all, Akechi-kun. I don’t know how you get any sleep.”

“Maybe he’s secretly a _vampire_ ,” Futaba piped up, sticking out her tongue and curling her fingers into claws so aesthetically unpleasing it made Yusuke physically recoil before he stuffed another pocky in his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah!” Ryuji laughed, pressing his hands on the table in excitement. “And all his rabid fans are his legion of undead.”

Akechi only gaped at them, brow furrowed and embarrassment lightly heating his cheeks. Akira smirked. It was a good look on him, almost innocent, if any cell in Akechi’s body could be called that, and — ooh, this next gummy was cherry.

“How uncouth,” Yusuke groaned between pocky bites, but he chuckled to himself, too.

“It’s really a shame we lost such a bright young mind as Akechi-san to vampirism.” Akira popped the final gummy in his mouth as Akechi rolled his eyes and gave him a look that oddly enough, he couldn’t quite read. Ah, finally. Mystery flavor.

“I would prefer you didn’t speak of me as if I were already dead.”

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice,” Akira continued wistfully, eyes lifting heavenward before craning his neck to give Akechi a haphazard smirk. It was still fun to play along.

Until the incredibly uncomfortable moment he caught the detective’s piercing gaze zeroed in on the now very vulnerable arch of his neck. Suddenly he wished he were about five feet in any direction as long as it was away from the probably-traitor next to him.

On second thought — “Now that I think about it, maybe you really are a vampire.”

He certainly seemed to suck the life away from others, which was exactly why they were in this high-stakes game of cat and mouse with someone who’d literally blackmailed their way onto the team.

Akechi chuckled lightly as he smiled and tucked a lock of golden brown hair behind his ear. It looked soft, like something Akira could easily get his fingers lost in — and he reminded himself that vampires and murderers alike were anything but soft. In fact, they tended to be pointy, sharp death traps. Even if they were cute.

Akira swallowed hard against his dry throat. Some help those gummies were.

Akechi’s voice was pure saccharine when he spoke, even without having any candy. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

The rest of the meeting progressed as expected. They went over the best strategies to infiltrate Sae’s palace and came up with some back up maneuvers in case of necessity. However, the candy made the night feel especially festive, so Ann’s suggestion near the end wasn’t a surprise.

“I think we should have a costume party on Halloween!” Ann grinned around a mouthful of candy corn.

Makoto put a finger up to her chin and looked like she wished she had a book to research the occasion with. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to one. I don’t have a costume.”

“I suppose I could make one.” Yusuke mused, a glint in his eye Akira recognized as the one he got right before he began to furiously paint out his inspiration.

“Oh oh, we can be anything right?” Futaba grinned in a way she only ever did when she was drooling over a new computer part.

“Akechi has to be a vampire.” Akira deadpanned, recalling the joke made earlier. He was expecting the laughter his comment evoked. However, he was not expecting Akechi to appear quite so startled.

“My, do you really think a vampire would fit me?”

Akira watched Akechi often enough he recognized Akechi holding himself especially stiffly, like he had a camera trained on him.

“Who can I be?” Morgana piped up, drawing Akira’s attention from the traitor in their midst.

“Salem.” Futaba replied immediately.

“Who’s that?”

Conversation devolved until it grew late enough the trains were going to stop running soon. Makoto was the one who noticed, responsible as always, and ushered the rest of the thieves out of LeBlanc with a promise to talk more about details later in the chat.

Akechi was the last to leave.

“Can't you just fly back home?” Akira flashed a grin at the wayward detective, who returned it.

“How long will I be subject to this little joke?”

Akira shrugged. “Until I get bored of it.”

“Of course. Shall I be expecting some garlic in the next meal I take with you?”

“You misunderstand that I’d want to get rid of you.” That part at least was true. Even with how much trouble Akechi caused him, he was still incredibly…intriguing.

“Don’t you?” The strange thing was, Akechi seemed to be genuinely asking.

“Nah, you can drink my blood anytime.”

Akechi expression was hard to describe, before a chuckled escaped TV perfect teeth. 

“You continued to surprise me, Kurusu-kun. Goodnight.”

Akira watched the detective walk away before he closed the door.

He wondered if there were any gummies left.

 

~*~

 

When Ann said she wanted to do something the universe usually found a way to make it happen, so Akira really should have expected this.

It was two days before Halloween, and Akira was admiring the absurdly colored costumes overflowing from the racks of a popup shop in Harajuku. He was a man on a mission and a promise to find Morgana the coolest kitty costume the spooky powers that be had to offer, in lieu of him being forcibly kidnapped by Futaba for the day and thus unable to tag along.

("Just order me and Morgana costumes online, I’ll pay you back."

"No way, do you have any idea how much one day shipping costs!? You HAVE to go today!")

He shook his head, thumbing through accessory after accessory absently. He should have just forced them to come along with him -- it'd be training for Futaba and she would have gotten a kick out of the fake blood and scar prosthetics. Morgana would have fit right in among all the cat decorations. It would have been fun.  But Futaba was set on her own costume idea, and apparently she already had all the necessary supplies.

More importantly, maybe they could give Akira any idea at all what he should actually be for Halloween. He was used to cycling through masks and personas at will, not having to commit to one.

Instead, he was alone in the aisles of a costume shop with fingers lingering over a pair of vampire fangs entombed in a kitschy plastic gravestone.

He hadn't forgotten about the Phantom Thieves meeting the spurred all this, or how weird Akechi had acted over the whole vampire joke. Akechi was always weird, but in that 'I'm a TV personality and not a real person' way, not in the 'oh no, you've caught me' way. Because Akechi never thought anyone was on to him ever, and also vampires didn't exist.

Akira plucked the fangs off the grated rack. Maybe it wouldn't be so surprising if vampires were real, what with the metaverse and all.

In fact, it shouldn't surprise him if Akechi drank blood -- all things considered, it wouldn't even be that out of character for him. Maybe Akira should even expect it, just like he should have expected to be last-minute costume shopping alone -- or that through the grated display he'd catch a familiar glimpse of tawny hair.

Speak of the devil.

"Shit." He thought he'd swore under his breath, but life just continued to be full of surprises. He wondered if he was imagining the way Akechi's ears twitched to the sound of his voice. 

And Akira really needed to stop daydreaming about these things because suddenly the detective was rounding the display towards him before he'd had a chance to bolt from a potential blood-sucking murderer.  

"Ah, Kurusu-kun. Fancy meeting you here." Smile, head-tilt at exactly thirty-five degrees. Appearances, casual conversation, perfect mask. That wouldn't do.

Akira tossed the vampire fangs to the other boy who nearly fumbled the catch in surprise, something unreadable crossing his expression when he realized what the package was. Much better.

"Looking for these?"

The corners of Akechi's mouth quirked up in a way that gave Akira goosebumps. His smile didn't show any teeth, but for no reason Akira could put his finger on he seemed more dangerous for it. Akechi was definitely acting weirder than usual.

And yeah, Akira definitely needed to stop poring over Akechi's every minute detail because the plastic gravestone box almost hit him in the face when the detective tossed it back.

"No, I don't need them."

Akira leveled his gaze at Akechi for a moment, lobbing the fangs from hand to hand, before plopping them back on the rack. "So what are you doing at the costume store, then? Doesn't seem like your usual haunt, Akechi-san."

"Well, I heard from Takamaki-san that we are having a costume party, after all." Gloved hands brandished a plastic bag with the image of a fanged man in a swirling, bat-like cloak and dapper suit splayed across the label, which incidentally read _DRACULA_.

For one horrifyingly wide-eyed moment, Akira stared from the bag to Akechi's smug face. He then immediately doubled over laughing as Akechi's expression crumbled completely. "Seriously? You're actually going to be a vampire."

Akechi huffed in what sounded like genuine embarrassment, the plastic of the costume bag crinkling in now fisted hands. Indignation was an adorable look on him, actually, and Akira really needed to slow himself down before his fascination with this boy put him in the ground.

"You're insufferable. You were the one who suggested this, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Akira choked between laughs, "I guess I just know you so well, don't I?"

A lie, of course. None of them understood Akechi at all -- and that was the problem, in more ways than one.

"Kurusu-kun."

"Hah, uh-- yeah?" 

"Perhaps I should return the favor. I don't suppose you'd mind if I called you Akira, going forward. Seeing as we're teammates now, and all that. Getting to know each other."

Akira froze, laughter knocked out of him.

No. Absolutely not. First names meant getting attached and getting attached meant--

"Fine by me." 

Why? Why was he like this? His grave was already six feet too deep as it was without the shovel in hand -- but then, 'tis the season.

"Well then, if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion of my own, _Akira_."

Without warning he took one step, and then another, and now Akechi was close, _way_ too close, his breath cold against Akira's ear as he spoke. If Akira had any presence of mind left it might seem off, but the chill was hardly noticeable with the fire crawling up the back of his neck to the tip of his ears as Akechi reached around him --

\-- Akira tried to ignore the sudden image searing through his mind of what Akechi would look like if he _did_ have fangs, what they would feel like pressed against the tender skin of his neck as they stood just like this --

Akira blinked and just like that Akechi was pulling away again, producing another costume bag that had apparently been hanging on the rack just behind Akira's head. Oh.

It was as if Akechi had conjured it with magic, which was only fitting given the pointed hat and striped stockings adorning its label.

"Perhaps you should be a witch, seeing as you seem to have cast your spell on--" Akechi's voice was low when he paused, just briefly, before resuming the lilt of his usual over-polite timbre as he pressed the costume to Akira's chest. "--everyone."

It was that short moment in between, that _something_ flashed in Akechi's eyes as danger dripped in his voice, that did Akira in. It wasn't scary -- it was... almost exciting. It was a surprise, though Akira really should have expected it.

He tucked the costume under his arm and shoved his hands as deep into his pockets as they would go, lest Akechi notice how he made them quake.

He was going to have to unpack the whole 'feelings about potential murderer-slash-totally-not-vampire' thing a lot sooner than he wanted to, wasn't he? However, two could play at this game.

Peering up through his bangs, he stretched his lips into a smirk. “Does that mean I’ve put a spell on you too?”

Akira was glad to see he wasn’t the only one easily ruffled as a blush spread across Akechi’s face.

“Perhaps,” was the enigmatic reply. “Have you found everything you’re looking for?”

Akechi accompanied him through the shop when he admitted he still had Morgana’s costume to consider, and after a debate on the merits of a werewolf costume verse the genius of a foam hot dog outfit, Akira conceded the bandit costume suited Morgana’s tastes the best.

“So you’re really going as a vampire?” Akira nodded at the costume in Akechi’s hands as they both stood in line to purchase their chosen items.

“I think it suits me, don’t you think?” Akechi was smiling, but there was nothing happy about his expression.

Whether Akechi was or wasn’t a vampire didn’t matter as much as Akira’s desire to wipe away whatever was causing him to look like that. 

“Vampires are dangerous creatures of the night, known for being suave and manipulative.” Akira ticked the list off his fingers and noticed Akechi holding himself as though braced for a hit.

Perhaps it was something Akechi wanted to be. For all Akira knew, it was something Akechi indisputably was. However, one thing Akira prided himself on was his ability to read people.

“You’re definitely nothing like that.” 

A laugh burst out of Akechi, entirely unlike the tittering one he’d heard from his TV appearances. This one was ripped straight from his true self, Akira was sure. Akechi was laughing so hard he’d doubled over.

“However, vampires are also sexy so I suppose that part fits.” Akira mused, feeling his own face catch fire as he realized he said that last part aloud.

Akechi abruptly straighten up, still chuckling but his face was also stained red. At least they could be embarrassed together, Akira thought to himself as he willed his own face to cool down.

“I’m not sure if that’s entirely true, but it’s nice of you to say.” Akechi murmured as he walked ahead to pay the cashier. Akira wasn’t entirely sure he’d been meant to hear it.

They met up outside, their goods wrapped neatly in bags.

“Do you want to come back for some coffee? I think Yusuke and Futaba are working on their costumes together at Leblanc tonight.”

“Oh, I shouldn’t impose.” Akechi turned away, gloved hands playing with the handle of his bag.

“You’re not, you’re part of the team.”

He wasn’t and Akira could feel his spine prickling with danger every moment he spent with his would-be murderer. But the way Akechi’s eyes sparkled as he followed him home made risking the danger worth it.

 

~*~

 

The tell-tale jingle of LeBlanc's over-the-door bell meant little to opponents locked fiercely in a battle over taste, least of all when each thought the other was the one losing horrendously.

"Inari, help me tie this one around my head!"

Yusuke scowled, dipping his paintbrush and turning back to the mask in his hands. "Absolutely not. Your idea of a... costume, however classic, offends every one of my sensibilities, least of all aesthetic."

"Stop being so dramatic!" Futaba stomped her foot, the noise making Yusuke's brush stray.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I am not being 'dramatic,' simply being straightforward. Besides, tying those bandages around your head mars the lovely color of your hair, which is arguably your best feature."

"Th- wait-- the what now!?"

Akira couldn't stop the fond smile playing at his lips as he caught sight of his two friends seated on the barstools of LeBlanc, costume supplies splayed between them as Morgana dozed on a chair all his own. He'd offered Akechi coffee, but he also knew the sound of a short-circuiting Futaba when he heard it and it was his duty as acting-adopted big brother to at least _try_ rebooting her.

"Hey, you two."

Futaba whirled on her heel to see Akira stroll through the door with Akechi in tow, and Yusuke's expression visibly brightened when Akira met his gaze.

"Akira, you're back!"

Morgana's ears perked up. "And you brought a visitor," Akira could tell he was trying to mask his disdain. He wondered if Akechi noticed, but the other only ducked his head in greeting with a polite and hollow hello.

"Yeah --  What's your costume, Futaba?"

"I," she started proudly, victoriously holding up piles upon piles of thin white bandages, "am going to be a Mummy!"

"Like your palace," Akira stated, only slightly sombre. She'd come so far so fast, and Akira was proud of her. For all his hemming and hawing, he saw realization dawn on Yusuke's face and knew their friend was impressed, too.

"Yeah I mean, acceptance is the first step to recovery, right? Whatever. It's also like, CLASSIC Halloween Horror, unlike Inari over here." She jerked a thumb in Yusuke's direction with a roll of her eyes. "Who wants to be a furry. 

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." Futaba grinned wickedly.

"I'm sorry, but... what is... a furry?" Yusuke's brows knitted together in confusion and piqued curiosity. "It's true that foxes possess lustrous pelts of fur, but--"

"Oh Inari, you sweet, sweet summer child--"

"It's autumn--"

Akira almost doubled over laughing. "Ask Futaba to google it for you later," he gasped, catching his breath. "So Yusuke, what _are_ you going to be?"

"I have no interest in adorning myself as some kind of ghastly ghoul, even for Halloween. A kitsune suits me, and yokai are at least in the same spooky spirit as the holiday." He lifted the fox mask to gaze at his work, chuckling at his own joke. It bore a striking resemblance to the one he wore in the Metaverse, and that made Akira smile, too -- thoughts of vampires and bloodthirsty murderers nearly forgotten.

"It's not even remotely in the spirit of Halloween!" Futaba wheedled, jabbing at his side. "You're just mad you can't "do justice" to the skeleton idea!"

Yusuke paused, tapping the end of his paintbrush to his chin thoughtfully. "Truthfully, the idea of showcasing the breathtaking nature of the structure upholding the human form was appealing, but..." He sighed, defeated. "But yes. I simply don't think I'd be able to do justice to painting my own face in order to achieve the full effect."

From somewhere behind Akira, a little closer now than he really ought to be, Akechi finally spoke up. He'd been so quiet Akira almost forgot he was there at all, and now he froze, hyper-aware, as Akechi's cool breath ghosted past his ear.

Why was it cold?

"Perhaps you could ask Takamaki-san," he observed. "She is a model, and her makeup is usually flawless."

Yusuke's eyes widened with a spark of inspiration and he opened his mouth to say so, but Morgana cut in as if roused by Ann's name alone. "Lady Ann is always flawless!" He sighed wistfully. "I can't wait to see what she'll be for Halloween..."

Futaba rolled her eyes before ruffling his fur affectionately. "Can it, Cat!"

"I'm not a cat!" he swatted her hand away, before leaping onto the counter beside Akira and Akechi, tail lashing excitedly. "Anyway, Akira, I wanna see what you got me! You did get me a cool costume, right?"

Akira chuckled, fishing the bandit costume out and popping the bag open so he could help Morgana try it on. "Akechi-san helped me pick it out," he explained, popping little bean-toed feet through openings in the costume. "There you go."

Morgana hopped around on the counter, eyes gleaming as he looked between the cafe's occupants. "How do I look, how do I look? Do I look cool?"

"Roguish indeed," Yusuke offered with a kind smile, while Futaba cackled over how he looked like a "cat burgler."

Akira glanced over to see a sparkle in Akechi's eyes, a small but genuine something tugging at the corners of his mouth. Thank god Morgana was such a charmer, if it meant Akira got to see something on Akechi's face so nearly real.

It was brief, but for a moment Akechi's lips parted slightly, the low light of the cafe glinting just so, and Akira thought he caught sight of a canine just a little too long. Was seeing this smile a trick of the light, or a treat to his eyes? Akira's heart was suddenly in his throat for more reasons than one.

"For the last time, I'm not a cat!" Morgana yowled as if he wasn't wearing a size medium kitty costume from the pet section of the Halloween store, and the moment was broken.

Morgana addressed Akechi then, voice laced with wonder and guarded respect as if in that moment his inevitable betrayal was merely a fever dream they could wake up from. "You really helped pick this out, huh?"

Akechi chuckled, but now the sound was hollow, his smile plastic. Nothing gold could stay, after all, though Akira found he desperately wanted to find a way to change that as the boy spoke. "I merely offered a bit of my own input."

Morgana's tail lashed, a satisfied smirk on his feline features. "Maybe you do have good taste."

Pink tinged the detective's cheeks as his mouth drew in a thin line, but Akira grinned, the sight suddenly filling him with a confidence he knew he hadn't possessed earlier.

"Let's try ours on, too."

"Pardon?"

Akira lifted his own costume bag in explanation. "What do you say? The bathroom's pretty small, so I'll change in there and you can use my room. I promised you coffee, but I'll make some for the whole team here after." He grinned as the others enthusiastically encouraged them. 

"D-don't be silly, you'll all see it on Halloween--"

Akechi was cut off by small hands on his shoulders, already pushing him toward the stairs impatiently. "Hurry up, the tribe has spoken!" Futaba piped. "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"A-alright, I'm going!" the detective almost barked, clearly flustered as he hurried up the stairs, and Akira's cheeks hurt from grinning as he went to change into his own costume.

He wanted to see more of Akechi like this. He wanted them to be wrong about him, wanted to believe he wasn't dangerous, wanted to believe he was really part of their team. Wanting something didn't make it real, but Halloween was for pretend and make-believe, right? He could at least justify playing along until then.

It didn't take long to change, and Futaba wolf-whistled as he sauntered out in a Witch's costume with arms spread wide for show.

"The true portrait of mystery and macabre," Yusuke mused wistfully, fingers framing Akira as he performed a theatrical twirl befitting of Joker in the metaverse. The ragged black fabric swirled around his legs before draping back into place. "I'd love to capture this on canvas." 

"Next time," Akira said with a wave of his hand, padding over to the foot of the stairs to check on Akechi.

"Knock knock," he called up, a mockery of the fact his own 'room' didn't actually have a door. When Akechi didn't respond he bit his lip and walked upstairs, hoping he didn't catch something he wasn't meant to see. Or--

Actually, that would be fine, Akira decided. Yes, he would be completely fine with walking in on Akechi in some sort of state of undress, imagining the sight of whatever flustered and surprised expression he'd make as he walked right up and--

Whatever dangerous precipice his mind was teetering upon vanished the moment he reached the top of the stairs, leaving his thoughts swimming in freefall.

Oh. 

Yeah, vampires were definitely sexy. In fact, possibly even more so when fully clothed.

He was in trouble.

Akechi apparently hadn't noticed him yet, and Akira took a moment to savor the sight before him. Just looking never hurt anyone, right? And for a store-bought costume, how well the faux-Victorian suit fit him was absolutely _unfair_. Akechi seemed absorbed in studying his appearance in the self-camera of his phone, and he opened his mouth wide to reveal -- this time unmistakably -- two long, pointed canines he proceeded to slowly lick his tongue over.

Akira was going to die. Though he wasn't sure if it'd be by Akechi's fake fangs or his own heart failure, at this point.

...They were fake, right?

"You bought them." He stated plaintively, resting an arm on the banister with one foot on the uneven floorboards of his room, one foot still on the stairs.

Akechi nearly jumped a foot in the air as he whirled to face Akira, eyes blown wide and slack-jawed. "I, uh -- I'm sorry?"

Akira smirked, though he felt something cautious snaking around his nerves. "The fangs. I thought I was supposed to be the master thief, but I didn't even see you pick them up again." 

"O-oh, I. Well." Akechi closed his mouth and cleared his throat, bringing a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear as he fastened his facade back into place.

It was cute. _He_ was cute. Damn it. Akira had to stop thinking that way about a possibly dangerous criminal and maybe B-movie monster.

"I had to complete the look, of course. I won't be outdone." Akechi smirked, and motioned to Akira's costume. Tattered black cloth flowed around his arms and legs, shading striped leggings the way the matching pointed hat shaded his eyes. The neckline plunged a little lower than he liked given recent (though admittedly absurd) concerns, leaving unprotected skin something of a focus in the overall look -- but ultimately, it wasn't really a big deal. "I see you actually went with the witch costume. You continue to surprise me, Akira."

Akira bit back a smile. It would be nice if he could get used to Akechi using his given name. In the meantime he sauntered up, one hand tipping the wide brim of his hat and the other wiggling his fingers as if casting a spell. "What can I say? I agree with Morgana, Akechi-san. You have good taste."

And Akechi was staring at his neck. Again. Akira wondered if he was really so caught up in playing along with the holiday too, as he watched him swallow hard, the mask of his composure crumbling once again.

"Right." Akechi licked his lips. "Taste."

The gleam in Akechi’s eyes combined with the tension starting to simmer through the air caused Akira to reflexively whip out the plastic wand his costume came with and bop Akechi’s nose. The wide eyed stare he earned was totally worth it.

“There, now I’ve really put a spell on you.” He winked at Akechi, who chuckled at his antics as they walked downstairs together.

The second they came into view of the others, Yusuke immediately demanded they pose so he could at least get some preliminary sketches while Futaba huffed at them in irritation.

“Damn I was expecting Akira to knock it out of the park, but it’s totally unfair for you both to look this good.”

“Yeah, Akechi. The vampire look really suits you!” Morgana piped up.

Akira was amused to see Akechi fidgeting, uncomfortable with all the compliments as they both tried to keep as still as possible until Yusuke was done. Futaba threw the bandages she’d been holding up into the air and let them rain around her as she flopped onto one of the booths.

“I’m never going to finish this in time.” She let her head thunk onto the table as Yusuke finally allowed them to move again. The door to LeBlanc chimed as it opened.

“Need some help?” Ann was holding a box spilling over with art supplies and had a smile on her face as she, Ryuji, and Makoto arrived to work on their costumes together. Catching sight of Akira and Akechi already dressed up earned several appreciative gasps before everyone settled in to work. Akira took that as his cue to start preparing drinks for everyone, but he noticed Akechi standing off to the side with his eyes on the door, like a rabbit contemplating flight. He also noticed even with Ann’s help, Futaba was becoming hopelessly tangled in her bandages.

“Hey Futaba.”

Even though only one of her eyes were visible, he could tell she was listening.

“Maybe it would be easier to model the bandages on someone else, so you can see how it looks.”

Her eyes lit up and just as Akira was counting on it zoomed to the one person in the room who already completed their costume and wasn’t about to go make coffee.

“Hey newbie!”

Akira smiled to himself as he walked behind the counter while Akechi was dragged into the fray, no longer looking like he was one step away from being a flight risk. Time to make coffee for all of his friends.

Over the course of the night many coffees were made (with sodas for Ryuji, of course), and the laughter and chatter bubbling through the cafe grew with each passing cup.

In return for painting her little demon horns a more appealing shade, Ann tested out skull face paint on Yusuke while Ryuji complained loudly between swigs of soda skulls were _his_ thing. Makoto smiled and shook her head where she sat at the bar, appliquéing accessories to her own witch’s hat as she swapped costume ideas with Akira, who texted Haru to make sure she was alright at home even if she couldn’t come over that night.

With Akechi’s help and chiding, Futaba finally got her Mummy bandages figured out for a more practical application. Akira had to bite back a smile when he looked up to see Akechi positively beaming from Futaba’s thanks and praise, whatever worries usually plaguing his plastic-perfect features seemingly forgotten.

The hours dragged on, and eventually each of the Thieves cleaned up and bid farewell with a wave as they exited LeBlanc. Morgana yawned for Akira not to stay up too late as he scampered upstairs, leaving Akira and Akechi alone once again.

“This may as well have been the party itself,” Akechi breathed in exhaustion, though there was no edge to his voice as he slumped onto a barstool opposite where Akira was wiping down the counter.

Akira chuckled, and he didn’t bother to hide it when the corners of his mouth tugged into a smile. It wasn’t just Futaba; all the thieves had kept Akechi busy the whole night as they asked his opinion on this and that, volleying jokes and conversation back and forth. Akira would have bet a month’s barista earnings Akechi might even finally have been having _fun_ , like he was actually part of the team.

Akira wished he could be. He wished he really could just wave his plastic wand and cast a spell to make whatever dangers Akechi was plotting go away. Maybe then things could be normal, and Akechi would show him a smile that was real —

“Nah, don’t worry. We’ll go _all_ out on the actual day of.”

“ _This,_ ” Akechi balked, wide-eyed and gesturing around them, “wasn’t all out!?”

Akira laughed outright then, eyes glistening as a toothy grin broke wide across his face. For just a moment, he thought he caught the ghost of a smile on Akechi’s lips, too.

Then he remembered earlier, how Akechi followed him home but acted like he was about to bolt when the rest of the thieves showed up. He’d strong-armed his way into their group to begin with, but he never seemed like he wanted to stay.

No, that wasn’t right. It never seemed like Akechi felt like he _should_ stay.

“You’ll really come, right?” Akira blurted, surprised at himself for speaking up. “On Halloween.”

“I bought the costume, didn’t I?” Akechi deadpanned drily, tracing unseen patterns on the countertop with his index finger as he narrowed his eyes at Akira.

Akira leaned forward, elbows on the counter and chin in his hands, so he was face to face with the other boy. His lips quirked into a roguish smirk — he shouldn’t be fraternizing with the enemy so much, but he didn’t want them to be enemies anyway and what Morgana didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“You did. It’s a shame you changed out of it, I was swooning already.” His grin only widened as he saw the blush creep across Akechi’s face. “It suited you. Like I said, vampires are sexy.”

Akechi sputtered, bringing a hand to cover his reddening face as something dark crossed his eyes.

“The only thing flattery will get you with a vampire is fangs buried in your neck, Akira.”

Hearing Akechi say his name with so much warning wrapped around his voice sent a delightful shiver down Akira’s spine. He should knock it off before he really got himself in trouble, but — instead, he offered a playful wink. “Well hey, I told you, right? You can drink my blood anytime.”

Suddenly, Akechi’s long fingers were twisting slowly in the curls at the nape of his neck, and then his nails were digging into his skin as he was yanked forward, the wind knocked out of his lungs.  

Okay, actually, this was maybe a little scary. Though definitely not unpleasant, Akira thought. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest while the sensation of pointed teeth grazing along his open and unprotected skin rendered him limp and frozen in place.

As always, Akechi’s breath was cold as it puffed against his neck, but the featherlight touches of his lips speaking against him sent fire sparking down Akira’s veins.

“Be careful what you wish for, Akira.”

And just like that Akechi was pulling away, gathering his bags, and walking towards the door.

Very, very slowly, Akira straightened to watch him go, a hand instinctively coming up to cover the spot where Akechi’s mouth — and teeth — had been.

“A curse on you,” Akira muttered breathlessly, with no real venom as his head spun from trying to put together what just happened.

Akechi paused momentarily, with his hand on the door. He huffed a shaky laugh, like he was saying ‘if you only knew,’ and closed the door behind him.

The jingle of LeBlanc’s door fell on deaf ears; the only sounds Akira could hear now was his heart pounding in his chest and Akechi’s warning echoing in his head.

 

~*~

 

The day of the Halloween party was pure chaos and Akira loved it. As soon as school let out all the Phantom Thieves showed up to invade LeBlanc and transform it into the perfect haunt, with only minimal protests from Sojiro mostly cautioning against actually causing damage. There were only a few close calls, one particularly spectacular one when Futaba tried to use Yusuke as a ladder, but in the end no irreparable harm had been done to anyone or anything. Akira intended to keep it that way.

Their hard work paid off by the time the sun went down, the orange lights strung around the cafe casting eerie shadows all over the spooky decorations the thieves had thoroughly crammed onto every free space they could find. Aesthetically, of course, with Yusuke keeping his eye on things.

Not to mention all the food everyone brought.

“Ann, did you buy an entire candy store?” Ryuji dumped a giant bag on the table before adjusting his eyepatch to complete his pirate costume.

“Oh come on, it’s not that much.” Ann quipped as she dumped three more bags next to his. Akira found it hard to believe they would manage to make a dent in all of it even if they had a month.

“I want some candy corn!” Morgana flung himself into the pile, happily wiggling around like it was treasure they’d found in a palace.

“You can have as much of that disgusting stuff as you want. As long as I get dibs on the Snickers.” Futaba cackled as she rummaged around next to him. With both Ann and Akechi’s help, her bandages were perfectly framing her face while still allowing maximum visibility.

“Is there any cherry cordials by any chance?”

Speaking of Akechi, his breath along the side of Akira’s neck as he leaned over his shoulder sent a not unpleasant shiver up his spine.

“I’ve never heard of those.” Makoto tiled her head and her witch’s hat slid to the side, a match to Akira’s own.

“No one likes those.” Ryuji waved his hand in the air dismissively.

“I like those.”

“Of course you would Inari.”

“Here.” Ann apparently had everything since she tossed exactly what Akechi asked for into his waiting hands. Akira glanced over in time to catch his fanged smile before he took a bite of the small chocolate morsel, a bit of raspberry filling dribbling out over his lips as he savored it.

Perfectly matching the color of blood.

When Akechi noticed Akira staring at him, his grin became positively wicked when he realized exactly why. Akira couldn’t look away as the other boy actually had to gall to slowly lick the chocolate off his fingers before running his tongue along his lips, keeping his eyes on Akira the entire time.

Maybe he should open a window because it suddenly felt incredibly warm inside the small cafe.

“I brought the movies.” Haru’s voice broke through Akira’s distraction as she started lining up various tapes she’d brought with her on the table not filled with candy.

“Whoa, some of these look kind of intense.” Ann picked one up and looked at Haru as though spiders were crawling out of the adorable pumpkin outfit she’d chosen as her costume.

“You did say we should watch a scary movie.” Haru smiled with the same expression she used when making an attack on shadows.

“I don’t know if my level is high enough for this one.” Futaba murmured as she help up one called “The Grievance.”

“Dude, I love this one!” Ryuji was waving the one he was holding too violently to be able to read anything on the cover.

“I heard this one has some great cinematography.” The ears Yusuke managed to sew for his costume made his confusion even more pronounced with they way they flopped to the side on his head.

“Then what do you guys think?” Haru chirped brightly, “Shall we give this one a shot?”

Makoto gave the disc case a hesitant once-over.  “If everyone thinks they’ll be alright… this movie is supposed to be pretty scary.” Makoto hated scary things. Akira remembered when they’d first snuck into Sojiro’s house and met Futaba...  he had to wonder if _Makoto_ would be okay watching it.

“That’s the _point_ ,” Ryuji rolled his eyes, already taking the disc out to pop it in the DVD player they’d moved to the TV in the cafe.

“I’m game!” Ann said, hands on her hips as she flashed a determined smile. “Don’t worry Makoto, we’ll protect you!”

“I-- I’m not scared!” She stammered, turning her piercing gaze to Futaba. “What about you, Futaba? What do you think?”

Futaba all but puffed up, not to be outdone. “I-I-I can manage! Yeah! I’m gonna kick this movie’s ass with how not-scared I am!” She paused, looking back over her shoulder at Akira with pleading eyes. “Akira?”

Akira was, in fact, scared of a great number of things. However, out of necessity he was also very good at acting like he wasn’t. Sorry, Futaba. “I’d be more worried about our pure detective Prince over here,” he declared, Joker-smirk properly in place as he tilted his head towards Akechi.

Akechi scoffed, and shot a bemused smirk of his own right back at Akira. “Please, what makes you think such dull things would frighten me? And I won’t be outdone by you, besides.”

Akira masked his tension with a forced laugh, as he moved to take a seat at the booth farthest from the television anyway. Just in case. “Good luck. I’m not scared of anything.”

Famous last words.

Akira lost count of how many agonizing minutes passed as unsettling music blared from the TV speakers, and he prayed for either the movie’s swift end or for the sweet embrace of death to take him now.

“She’s getting a hotel, not going to the house, right?”

Haru insisted on turning all the lights off (“For effect!”) before claiming a barstool with Morgana on her lap, and Ryuji sat a seat away with his eyes on the movie in rapt attention.

“She’ll be safe there, right?”

Makoto barely peered at the movie between her fingers where her hands covered her startled face, and although Ann had one arm slung around her friend protectively as they huddled in their booth, she was also nervously biting at her thumb.

“Nothing’s weird here, is it?”

Despite Futaba’s loud protests that filled the room, all that was visible of her was a tuft of her orange hair peeking out from underneath Yusuke’s arm where they shared the booth closest to the TV. Even squirreled up beside him Yusuke paid her no mind, engrossed in the computer generated effects of the film. The set of his jaw betrayed the movie had him tense as well, though..

“She’s gonna live through the night, right?”

That left Akira and Akechi in the last booth, Akira in the furthest corner from the TV and Akechi pressed flush beside him. Not because they were scared, though. Definitely not because of that, and Akira was absolutely not anxiously biting his lip because of it, either.

If they’d been watching literally any other movie, the feeling of their knees knocking together might have made Akira’s heart flutter pleasantly. He even might’ve made some insufferably flirtatious quip about their current arrangement, but as it was --

“Why is the scary music still playing!?”

The entirety of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts stilled as the actress on the television slowly lifted the covers to look into her king-sized bed -- and the entire cafe erupted in glass-shattering screams when she immediately got eaten by the ghost.

Admittedly, Akira was not proud of the strangled sound escaping his throat in that moment. However, he did find some solace in the likewise undignified yelp he knew came from Akechi, whose arms instinctively snaked around Akira’s shoulders in surprise.

Still wide-eyed from the jump-scare, Akira realized that actually, it wasn’t just Akechi who was rattled. Entirely out reflex he’d all but crawled onto Akechi’s lap, and it was only when he tasted something smooth and coppery at the edge of his mouth did he notice the pain in his lip. He’d bitten down hard enough to draw blood.

“Ah,” he winced, and the sound made Akechi snap his head back to face Akira. When their eyes met, Akira felt cold, locked in place with the movie all but forgotten.

There was no mistaking the blood-red of his eyes near glittering in the dark as Akechi’s gaze dropped to the smear of red budding on Akira’s bottom lip.

Akira felt something dangerous spark between them, setting his nerves alight even as it coiled around his chest and sweetly murmured ‘relax’. When he spoke, he could barely bring his voice above a whisper.

“I, uh-- ...Akechi…?”

Without a word, Akechi pushed him up against the wall of the booth and kissed him.

 For a heartbeat it was everything Akira dreamed of. He knew Akechi would be a great kisser, especially the way they melted into each other like fusing shadows. Akira could taste the lingering chocolate from earlier.

A complement to the metallic taste of his own blood.

Bright pain dampened his pleasure as sharper than usual teeth sank into his lower lip, drawing out the metallic taste even further, as Akechi lapped gently over the wound.

He should have learned by now to always trust his instincts.

When his lip was free he gently pulled himself away from what he realized regrettably was probably the best kiss he’d ever had in his life and wondered what that said about him. He looked at his teammate, his would be murderer, and added another name to Akechi’s growing list of aliases.

Fangs stained dark with his blood grinned back at him as Akechi smirked in a way he probably thought was seductive. A gloved finger traced over the wound on Akira’s lips.

“Sorry I was a little rough.” Akechi whispered. “You’re just so hard to resist.”

The way his voice caught on the word rough and the stiff way he was holding himself made Akira think Akechi wasn’t as well practiced at seduction as he was trying to pretend. Still. Even though Akira was now absolutely sure he’d managed to invite not only a betrayer into their midst, but one who wasn’t even human, there was something else he was absolutely sure of.

Damn he was _hot_. Akira thought to himself as his cheeks warmed, liking even less what this probably said about him. Apparently the possibility of a real vampire only added spice to Akira’s unfortunately dangerous tastes.

“If that’s the case.” He pulled out his most confidant Joker smile to hide any uncertainty. “Why don’t you stay for a bit after the party?”

“If that’s alright with you, Akira.” Ever the golden boy. Akira would love to wipe that smug smile off his face with the activities they’d previously been engaged in. But now wasn’t the right time or place. They turned back to focus on the movie, Akechi leaning a little further into his personal space. Hopefully there would be plenty of time for that.

But first he wanted answers.

Thankfully the rest of the movie passed relatively without incident, but even as the party moved on to lively discussion and candy-induced sugar highs Akira could feel Akechi’s eyes boring into him over the rest of the night. As much as Akira loved spending time with all his friends, he couldn’t help but count down the minutes, jittering in anticipation of the moment he’d be alone again with his adversary.

Soon enough, Morgana yawned pointedly, tail lashing where he sat on the first step of the stairs. It was a school night, after all.

“Akira, it’s getting late. We should go to bed soon!”  

“I’ll be up in a bit,” Akira replied, kneeling beside him so their conversation could be more hushed. “We still have to close up, and I need to talk to Akechi once everyone heads out.”

“Again?” Morgana fixed him with a dubious gaze. “You’ve been talking to him alone a lot lately.”

Akira chuckled, skritching his feline friend under the chin affectionately. “Friends close and enemies closer?”

Morgana seemed to perk up at that, and he hopped to his feet. “That’s brilliant, Leader! As expected, I never should have doubted you.”

Morgana called his goodnights to the other Thieves as they took to diligently taking down the decorations -- LeBlanc still had to open for business as usual in the morning, after all -- and he trotted up a few more steps before turning hesitantly back to Akira.

“Just -- be careful, alright?”

Akira saluted his furry partner. “Thieves’ honor.”

Morgana glanced from Akira to Akechi once more, and scampered up the stairs. Akira set his pointed hat to the side and turned on his heel to continue tidying up the shop, as one by one the others gathered their belongings and headed home with cheerful adieus.

Futaba and Makoto were the last to leave, and they shared an uneasy look first with each other and then with Akira. Akechi’s back was turned, gaze heavily concentrated on disentangling a fake spiderweb from one of the cafe’s potted plants. Akira took the opportunity to mouth _“don’t worry about it”_ before sending them off with a nonchalant wave.

With their boundless trust in him it seemed to suffice, and then it was once again just Akira and Akechi left in LeBlanc, with the cafe all but returned to it’s prior state of normalcy.

Except for one thing, of course.

Akira was wiping down the last of the booths when he felt cold hands slide onto his hips. He stilled his motions, but didn’t dare turn as Akechi shifted to bury his face in Akira’s shoulder.

“Seems you really do have a spell cast on me,” Akechi muttered indignantly against his skin as he drew in a deep and shuddering breath. It was like he was drinking in the satisfying aroma of a warm meal after weeks of starvation. Akira realized, distantly, maybe that’s exactly what he was doing.  

It made Akira’s entire body flash with heat, stained his cheeks red. “That so?” he croaked, throat dry.

It wasn’t exactly unwelcome, but it wasn’t exactly how he’d been planning to interrogate Akechi, either. From his voice, Akira wasn’t entirely sure this was even how Akechi had been planning things to go.

“Are you scared, Akira?” Akechi spoke lightly, as if he was discussing the weather and not nipping insistently near Akira’s pulse point.

_Maybe,_ Akira thought, a shiver traveling down his spine as his heart moved maddeningly to his throat. Reward came with risk, but this might be pushing it.

“You wish,” he said instead.

“Perhaps I do.” Akechi growled darkly, then paused -- the tension in the air between them was almost tangible as fangs pressed a warning pressure to the unguarded skin of Akira’s throat. “But perhaps that’s because you should be.”

Akira whirled around to face him, bracing his palms against the tabletop behind them. “And what,” he breathed, unable to look away from Akechi’s wide, crimson eyes, “should I be scared of? You?”

A spiteful and bitter sound filled the cafe, laughter curling around fangs Akechi no longer bothered to hide as he smirked. “Who else?”

“Sorry, Akechi-san.” Akira steeled his gaze. “But I’m not scared of my teammates. I help them.” It was a flimsy, self-serving excuse at best. He didn’t know exactly what Akechi was plotting against him (though all surmised it wasn’t anything good), but he did know that for more reasons than one he desperately wanted them to be on the same side. Did the truth really need to be so much stranger than fiction?

The look really did suit him. Akechi’s face hovered mere inches from his own and it was almost entrancing, freeing Akira of any modicum of sense he might’ve had. Slowly, he reached a hand up to rest against Akechi’s cheek, running the pad of his thumb over one smooth fang. He felt Akechi shiver beneath him, and the sensation was intoxicating.

“Even if it turns out you really are a vampire.”

“You’re just deducing that now?” Akechi tightened his grip on Akira as he tilted his head to press a kiss to Akira’s palm -- before biting down, _hard_.

Akira couldn’t stop himself from wincing, going rigid from pain in Akechi’s grasp as the boy licked at the trickle of blood forming on his hand. “Sorry, Akira,” he purred, and Akira found himself leaning into him as one hand moved to the small of his back and the other took hold of his wrist. Akechi slowly trailed his tongue to catch every spilled drop of blood.

Akira wondered if Akechi liked the taste. Wondered if his blood had some kind of mystery flavor demanding sampling until the detective could puzzle it out. It was too much.

Damn him for being so attractive. Akira was certain this would be turning his knees to jelly even without the blood.

“Ever the Joker. You really are an idiot if you still think I’m truly part of your little team.” Akechi’s tone was bored and unapologetic, but as he continued to speak it took on an edge of hesitation as if to declare for all his smooth-talking airs, he was just as out of his depth as Akira. For all the control he attempted to flaunt, it was like there was something he wanted just out of reach he still couldn’t turn the tide in favor of.

“And the only help I need from you…” His grip tightened on Akira’s wrist as he leaned in closer. “...Is this little dinner date.”

The rhythmic way Akechi was lapping at the blood dribbling out of the wound in his wrist increased the tempo of the heat pulsing through him in equal measure. If Akechi thought this was going to scare him away, he hadn't been observing him closely enough. Perhaps he should be more concerned about the literal fangs in his flesh but the only thing running through his head was how hot he was as Akechi licked Akira’s blood from his lips.

Faster than his hormone addled brain could track, Akira found himself slammed down onto the floor, Akechi looming over him with a grim smile. Nails pointed like claws dug into the meat of his shoulder where he was pinned firmly in place.

“Have you finally pieced it all together?” Akechi bared his fangs in what was clearly supposed to be an intimidating gesture, but there was no life in his eyes. They weren’t filled with malice or anger or hatred. They were completely empty.

Akira knew when he was outclassed and outmatched. Maybe he didn’t have it all pieced together yet, like Akechi seemed to think he had, but there was at least one thing he knew he wanted a piece of.

Akechi leaned in and Akira took his chance, lunging up and locking his lips onto the ones above him, uncaring of his fangs. The grip on his shoulder loosened almost instantly and he used the opportunity to grab Akechi’s tie and yank him even closer before he surrendered to sensation.

He was even starting to enjoy the faint metallic taste, when Akechi abruptly pulled away.

“What the hell?”

Akira closed his eyes at some point, and when he opened them he saw Akechi on his back, leaning away from him like Akira was the one who just revealed himself to be a vampire.

If it wasn’t for the absurd look of fear in his eyes, Akira would have laughed at him.

“Do you have no sense of self preservation whatsoever? Or did you completely miss what I was trying to do to you?” Akechi panted.

“You were trying to kill me, right?”

For a moment Akechi stopped breathing and stared at him as though Akira just announced to the world he was secretly a cat.

“If you thought that, then why did you _try to kiss me just now_?” Akechi’s voice went hilariously shrill and Akira was glad Morgana was such a heavy sleeper. Hopefully the neighbors couldn’t hear them.

“Because I like you.” _And you wouldn’t be reacting like this if you were beyond saving_ , Akira added silently to himself as he crawled closer to Akechi, who looked like he was contemplating fleeing again.

“There’s nothing to like.” Akechi corrected as though Akira was incorrect on a math problem. “I’m a monster, literally and figuratively. You know nothing about me. Nothing that would merit this. 

“Then why did you stop?” Akira moved even closer, so he was the one doing the looming.

“You surprised me.” But even still, Akechi hadn’t moved, eyes still locked on Akira’s every movement. The sight warmed him and his lips stretched into a smile.

“You like me too, right?”

Akechi’s face bloomed into a shade of pink rivaling Ann’s thief attire.

“Of course not. You're infuriating and you’re standing between me and my goals and-”

Kissing was definitely a great way to end such a needless conversation.

In a test of strength, which of them would be crowned the victor? Akira didn’t have the answer, but he felt Akechi’s hands tremble beneath his, clasped in place as he pressed their lips together once more.

This was uncharted territory, and Akira hoped to hell he hadn’t gotten lost. With nerves ravaged by adrenaline and thoughts clouded with his own selfish desire, he almost expected Akechi to shove him off again, to holler, to protest, to leverage the strength to drink him dry right there.

But the way Akechi acted around him, sought him out and teased, took things just a little too far to mean nothing even with the danger of secrets that ate away at the light in his eyes and crawled beneath his skin -- Akira was a fool, but hoped he hadn’t fooled himself into thinking Akechi wanted _him_ and not just his blood. 

It turned out that sometimes, fiction did bleed into reality.

For a terrifying moment, Akechi stared at Akira, frozen in place with pupils blown wide. Like a prey animal caught in a trap, despite the predator he really was. Then, having seemingly decided something, Akechi let his eyes flutter closed as he kissed Akira back, and Akira had never felt more relieved.

Akechi licked insistently against Akira’s lips, and the sting from the bite earlier made him gasp into deepening their kiss. He felt the nibble of teeth at his lower lip again, just lightly this time -- not enough to draw blood, but enough for the sensation to draw a quiet moan from Akira’s throat as he melted against the boy below him.

The vampire tilted his head to press wet kisses kisses along Akira’s jawline, and he couldn’t resist releasing Akechi’s hands to tangle his own in the other boy’s hair. It was just as soft as he’d expected.

Akechi’s own hands roamed Akira’s back, coaxing him to arch it just so, tilt his head in just such a way, as his toes curled and his fingers tugged urgently at smooth locks of brown hair. He felt small pinpricks at his neck once again, as Akechi lapped against the prized blood pooling there.

Between heavy breaths, Akira managed to ask, “Am I really that irresistible, Akechi-san?”

Akechi jerked back like the words burned him with their consecration, wide-eyed with hands suddenly on the floor beside them rather than guiding Akira’s neck. Like he was genuinely surprised by his own actions even when he’d been set to take Akira’s life moments ago.

“I-- I’m sor--” his voice was strangled, and the words caught roughly in his throat as if honest apologies were the trickiest of foreign diplomacy. Akira mused that for Akechi, any honesty at all probably was.

But more importantly, his eyes didn’t seem quite so blank anymore, instead glassy from emotion roiling just below the surface. What emotion exactly, Akira didn’t know, but he wanted to find out if it meant he could keep that bitter emptiness at bay.

Akira sat up, pulling Akechi forward with one hand as the other pressed to the bite on his neck, to stem the bleeding. Red coated his palm, and distantly Akira thought maybe if he got some answers, he’d let Akechi lick it off. Because apparently, regrettably, that was what they were both into --

“Why?” Akechi’s voice was barely a whisper, but its frustration cut through Akira’s thoughts effortlessly. “Why do you -- why do you _want_ to kiss me?”

His tone warned that Akira unnecessarily complicated things, but Akira was fine with that. An eye for an eye, after all.

“I don’t know what you had planned, but… I’m right, aren’t I?” Akira hoped he didn’t sound too desperate, given their circumstances. “Whatever it is, you do like me too.”

Silence. It was deafening, and made Akira feel oddly vulnerable and unsure despite his usual mask of confidence. “...Right, Akechi-san?”

He swallowed when Akechi refused to reply and reached out to push some of the hair out of his eyes as he searched them for at least some of the answers he hoped to find. “If you don’t, then… why did you kiss _me?_ ”

Akechi’s expression darkened as he snatched Akira’s wrist, nails digging into his wrist like claws. “If you must know, I was hungry,” he spat, but those eyes betrayed an uncertainty, a hesitance.

Akira’s lips quirked into a knowing smirk. “That’s all?”

The sullen silence was answer enough.

“What if this little dinner date you proposed we’re having, could happen again?”

“What are you saying?”  Akechi leaned back as Akira leaned in.

“I’m saying instead of killing me, I’d let you have my blood anytime you want.”  He let his lips gently brush Akechi’s, leaving a smear of blood he quickly licked away.

“You’d willingly become my source of food?”  Akechi looked appalled, which Akira thought was pretty rich from someone who’d had no problems snacking on him earlier.  “What do you get out of it?”

“Believe me.”  Akira ran his finger slowly up Akechi’s jacket before starting to undo his tie.  “I’ll definitely be getting something out of this.”

Sliding the tie out from under Akechi’s collar, Akira reached out to undo the top button of Akechi’s shirt before fingers were suddenly batting his hands away.

“W-What are you doing?”  Akechi was backing away from him again, which was exactly the opposite reaction Akira had been hoping for.

“Just making you a little more comfortable.”  He reached out again, and this time Akechi didn’t fight him as he helped him out of his jacket, but he left his shirt alone.  “Isn’t that better?”

It was probably more accurate to say Akechi looked like he’d just been slapped with a dizzying flash bomb attack.

“You’re unbelievable.”  Akechi whispered before Akira covered his lips again, nipping at the edges.

“Just one thing.”  Akira pulled away and made sure Akechi was looking directly into his eyes.  “You can only drink from me, got it?”

Akechi smiled, flint in his eyes. “That’s pretty possessive of you.”

“Just me.”  Akira had no problem playing such a dangerous game if the rewards were so great, but he had no intention of playing it with his friends.  The risk was already too high.

Akechi smile faded completely and Akira got the feeling he was actually getting a peek under Akechi’s mask.  “That’s acceptable.” 

Akira wished he had some fangs to flash back at his rival, high on the adrenaline surge of danger, before attacking Akechi’s mouth once more.

Maybe someday.

But for now, he was going to enjoy the treasure he’d stolen.

Needy touches and rough kisses cemented the terms of their contract, and when Akechi did sink his fangs into Akira's neck, sounds of both pain and pleasure forged it into a blood oath.

 

~Epilogue~

 

Needless to say, when Morgana asked Akira the next day what he and Akechi talked about, Akira merely shrugged. "Dinner."

The cat wrinkled his nose from the back of Akira's bag. "Dinner? It was bedtime!"

Akira swung his bag out in front of him, presenting Morgana with the most doe-eyed, innocent expression he could muster. "We were thinking about getting dinner together a couple nights a week," he lied, kind of. "For information," he added, which was at least slightly less of a lie.

After last night, Akira thought even if he didn't learn more about Akechi, there was certainly plenty the vampire could apparently teach him about himself.

He wanted to learn more about Akechi, though. He wanted to learn what had emptied his eyes, to figure out how to fix it. If he could get information about what Akechi's true intentions for the Phantom Thieves were, it was mainly an added bonus.

Morgana stared at him, suspicion edging his gaze. "He's suspicious," he stated flatly, as if on cue.

"Exactly."

_And I know exactly why,_ Akira thought. Or most of why. And he'd find out the rest, in time, but more importantly this was the best arrangement for all of them. Well, especially him, but definitely not _only_ him. Maybe.

When Morgana didn't waver, Akira offered a small smile. "Don't worry. I said I'd be careful, right? Thieves' honor."

"Are you meeting him again tonight?"

"Maybe." Akechi had left satiated, but it was clear they were both still hungry.

Morgana gracefully leapt from Akira's school bag, landing at his feet with his tail lashing. "I'll go to Futaba's."

"I'll leave the window open for you." Akira sent a text off to Futaba to let her know, and saluted to his furry friend.

"Go to bed at a decent hour!" he called over his shoulder, and Akira couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head and pushed the door to LeBlanc's open.

He was met with crimson eyes glinting in the low light and a bemused smirk. "Dinnertime already?"

Not a shred of evidence from the Halloween Party or their little date after remained in the cafe, as if to conclude it had just been some ghost story meant to scare children into behaving. They knew better, though.

Akechi sat with one leg crossed at the bar seat closest to the door, one gloved hand on his coffee mug and the other propping his head up as he gazed lazily at Akira. Even without the whole vampire getup, he was still unfairly alluring, and the sight still made Akira's heart flutter in his chest -- though for many different reasons, now.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, grinning back at the vampire. "Should I make you some curry?" 

"I'm in the mood for something that goes down a little more smoothly, I think." His smirk widened, stretching to show just one of his fangs.

Akira swallowed a laugh he had to admit was equal part nerves and excitement as he ducked past him, sparing a nod to Sojiro before climbing the stairs to his room. Akechi placed his money on the counter, and wordlessly followed.

Upstairs, gloved hands teased at the curls at the base of Akira's neck and worked to undo the buttons of his blazer.

"Someone's eager," Akira brushed his lips against Akechi's ear as he spoke, delighting in the way it made the other boy shudder even as he hooked a thumb under one of Akira's suspenders. It was too much.

"Just making you more _comfortable_ ," Akechi chided, clearly mocking what Akira said last night. Akira found he didn't mind one bit as the blazer and suspenders were pushed off his shoulders in one smooth motion. "Besides, how am I supposed to enjoy my meal when you're all covered up like this?"

It was painfully clear that for once, Akechi didn't entirely understand the gravity of his statement, and Akira pulled back a fraction to blink up at him.  "Akechi-san."

"...What?"

"You're _lewd_."

A shade of crimson rivaling Akira's own blood shot across Akechi's face, and the sight warmed Akira to his core. "Shut up!" Akechi growled, pushing forward to place a biting kiss at the corner of Akira's mouth, to suck at the blood drawn there. Too soon he was pulling back again, tugging at the hem of Akira's turtleneck in a way that was almost shy. "But..."

"What, so my school's regulation uniform is my fault?" Akira tried to joke, but he was breathless.

Hesitantly, Akechi slid two fingers under the fabric, and a shiver slid down Akira's spine.

"Yes." Akechi pouted, and that expression was all Akira needed to oblige.

"You truly are an enigma," Akechi breathed, as if for once he paused to drink in the sight before him rather than his next meal. It made Akira feel like he was burning up. "You let yourself be so unguarded, so vulnerable, even knowing what I could do to you."

"I wasn't joking before," Akira stated, reaching to brush his thumb along Akechi's cheek. "I do like you."

"Or," Akechi paused to tilt his head as he bit Akira's thumb, licked at his blood. "You like this."

He had him there.

"Akira." A new kind of danger glinted in those crimson eyes, as Akechi pushed Akira towards the bed in the corner of his room. Akira had the presence of mind to glance towards the stairs, a subtle reminder of the open and in-business cafe below them.

Akechi snorted, a clear indicator that he didn't particularly care. "Did you know, often in the west, November 1st is known as All Saint's Day?"

Akira was speechless as Akechi's hands pressed at his sides only to slowly travel up.

"I think we both know now that neither of us are saints."

The sensation of gloved hands on Akira's bare skin set his nerves alight, and he all but melted as Akechi nipped and kissed at his lips, his jaw, his shoulders. And when Akechi's fangs finally plunged into his neck, Akira had to clasp a hand over his mouth to hide the satisfied sound that escaped him.

Thank God for Halloween.

 

 


End file.
